


Day 7 -- Puddles and Revelations

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Wellymuck 2006 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hermione has done some research</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 -- Puddles and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/wellymuck/28965.html

"You never jumped in puddles as a child, did you?" Remus asked as he let Hermione into Grimmauld Place a few days later. She had apparently just stepped in a puddle, if the slightly muddy water splashed all over her pants was any indicator, and was less than enthused about her soggy state.

"No, I didn't," she said, and Remus stepped back to let her into the house. "How are you feeling?" she asked, staring intently at him as she blew warm air over her jeans with her wand.

"The full moon is tomorrow night," Remus said with a shrug and Hermione nodded. The wolf prowled around in the back of his head, but it seemed to like Hermione, especially after it caught a whiff of _matedpregnant_, even though she was very obviously an alpha, as she passed him and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Remus shook his head at the wolf's view of the world and followed. Even after a few years of people living in the house, the kitchen was still the most comfortable place and the only that didn't seem to glare disapprovingly at anyone who wasn't pureblood.

"Neville's doing well," Hermione said as she put up a kettle to boil. "Professor Sprout is teaching him quite a bit. And he tells me that there were recruiters from the Holyhead Harpies at the last Gryffindor game to see Ginny."

"I'd love to see a match between the Cannons and the Harpies, if she gets recruited," Remus said as he pulled teacups from a cabinet. "Harry and Ginny on opposing teams?"

Hermione poured hot water into a teapot and tossed in leaves. "It would be quite the game. I think Ron would tear himself apart trying to decide who to cheer for. Professor McGonagall still wants you to come back and teach Defense, you know," she added quietly.

"And she knows my answer," Remus said, frowning as he sat down and poured them both tea. Hermione sat as well, a pitying expression on her face. "Don't look at me like that. She knows it's not safe, for the students or for me." He stirred his tea listlessly. "How was your library visit, then?" he asked, knowing the change of subject was inelegant.

Hermione smiled knowingly but did not comment. "Productive," she said instead, putting down her tea and looking carefully at Remus. "I don't think Sirius is dead."


End file.
